


Partners In Crime

by klutzy_girl



Category: Manifest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Ben's marriage is over but he's not as upset about it as he thought he'd be, partially because of Saanvi.





	Partners In Crime

Ben headed over to Saanvi’s after his divorce was finalized, desperately needing to see her. He used his key to let himself in and smiled when he found her eating in the kitchen. Her face lit up when she saw him. “Hey! How’d everything go? You officially divorced?” 

He nodded. “Yeah. Olive took Cal out to cheer him up - they should be back soon - and Grace is at home, waiting for her girlfriend.” Sharing an apartment with Michaela wasn’t ideal for either of them but the siblings were amenable to living together until they they were able to get back on their feet. Ben would definitely miss the house, though - he and Grace had shared so many happy memories there Before. Afterwards was a much different story.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to send you into a spiral. You ready to track down this lead right now, or do you want to wait a few more days?” Saanvi questioned.

Ben sighed and flashed her a smile. “I’m okay - besides, the divorce is a better option for all four of us. We’d be miserable trapped in an unhappy marriage, and I wasn’t about to do that to the kids - they’ve been through enough.” He was thankful every day Saanvi’s treatment had worked and Cal was now in remission, although it was hard to put a brake on his fears in regards to his son’s health, especially in light of all they’d been through.

She squeezed his shoulder. “I’m still sorry, Ben. Let’s go!” 

Saanvi beamed at Ben and he flushed, that familiar feeling sending a jolt through his system. She had become his best friend and partner in crime after they started working together to figure out what had happened to them but he wouldn’t ruin their relationship. She meant too much to him. “After you!” He waved her towards the door and laughed when she mock glared at him on the way out. 

 

Hours later, they trudged back to her apartment, covered in dirt and grime and without any clues after their latest lead was murdered. “Michaela’s on it?” Saanvi asked him.

He nodded. “Yeah, she and Jared will keep us updated.” Ben had teased his sister quite a few times that maybe he should have been a detective too, and she told him in all seriousness that he should consider it. Maybe after all of this was over.

“Good. Remember, you have clothes in the guest bedroom!” she called after him as she headed towards the bathroom in her bedroom.

He made his way towards his bedroom (what the fuck? When had he started thinking of it as his?) to grab his clothes and then bolted towards the main bathroom to shower. When he finally finished, Ben found Saanvi watching TV. “Needed a distraction?”

Her lips twitched. “How’d you guess?”

“Because I know you, Saanvi.” And then they lapsed into silence for about ten minutes but it wasn’t awkward - it never had been with the two of them.

Saanvi turned to face Ben, and his breath caught in his throat at the look of wonder and love on her face. “Ben -,” she started before stopping.

Ben grabbed her face and embraced it. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” he asked.

She laughed. “Very much so.” 

Ben brought her closer to her and kissed her with every last bit of passion he felt. “I am so in love with you.”

Saanvi exhaled and then smiled through some tears. “I love you too, Ben.” 

Their work wasn’t over but Ben and Saanvi would figure out what happened to them soon enough with the rest of the passengers. For now, the two of them shut out the rest of the world and just enjoyed the love they felt for one another.


End file.
